Full Sun
by kittennic
Summary: What if Jacob reached Bella before she jumped off that cliff... I'd love some reviews, but please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

Please note, these characters etc are Stephenie Meyer's. This is just my version of the story.

* * *

Continuing from half-way through "New Moon", when Bella is on top of the cliff, preparing to jump.

* * *

Suddenly I felt strong arms around me.

"Bella! What are you doing?" This wasn't my angel's voice, but one harsh with emotion. I hadn't heard him coming at all. I shivered as I felt Jake's warmth pressed up against me.

"I…"

"You were going to jump! You were going to jump without me?"

"I…"

"Bella, honey, please, I can't leave you alone for just a minute without you rushing off like this? Look down, Bella. Look down there. It's not just the jump, but the water too."

I looked down, hesitantly. There wasn't much incentive now that _his_ voice had vanished. I squinted; it was a long way down.

"Doesn't look too bad," I replied.

Jacob sighed, frustrated. He reached around behind him and heaved. A large branch of tree broke off. I watched as Jake hurled it over the edge of the cliff. Once it hit the water, it was sucked straight under. As I watched, a tip of the branch appeared – much further out to sea – for only a moment, before being sucked under again. I didn't see the branch come up again.

"Bella, the current down there would be way too strong for you. It's only a sport for Sam and the others because there is a challenge getting back to shore. And that's without this storm brewing."

I shivered again. "Why are you here, anyway, Jake?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "apart from keeping you safe, you mean?" then his face fell. "It's Harry. He's in hospital. Doesn't look good."

My stomach dropped. I turned and wrapped my arms round Jacob. "Oh Jake, oh no, I'm so sorry." I felt awful. What a stupid time to be miserable and selfish. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing just now. Sam and the others are with Sue at the hospital. I'll take you home. Charlie will want some company this evening. Bella. Promise me you won't try something stupid like this without me again?

I blushed, feeling wretched, "I promise, Jake."

We walked back to where I had left the truck, and drove back to my place. I stayed pressed up against Jake in the car as I was still utterly drenched, and his warmth felt too good.

As I sat there, I thought about Harry. Charlie was going to be pretty cut up about the whole thing. What if I had jumped off the cliff, and been sucked by the currents out to sea. What would that do to Charlie? To Jake? I shuddered, and drew closer to him. Jake's arm tightened around me. I felt safe here, with my Jacob, my personal sun. It dawned on me that I would not cope without Jacob. He had become an integral part of my life. My brow knotted in confusion. Where are the boundaries between loving as a brother, and loving in the way I had loved…even now I couldn't think the name…the way couples love each other? Would it be wrong, to make Jacob so happy, even if my love for him was merely a shadow of that I had felt before? Sitting in the truck, pressed up against Jake, safe and warm, I found I did not want to let him go. It would not be so hard, to let these feelings spread. Perhaps one day I would develop stronger feelings for him, such as those he felt for me.

These thoughts went round in my head for the whole drive back. We finally pulled up outside Charlie's place. His cruiser wasn't there; he must still be at the hospital too.

"I'll come over in the morning, with Charlie. Thanks for bringing me home, Jake."

"No problem, Bells. You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, thanks Jake, they'll need you at the hospital. Give Billy a hug for me."

"Sure." I was squeezed in a bear hug, then Jacob turned and ran down the road.

I let myself in the house, and made my way up the stairs. By this stage my fingers and toes were feeling a little numb. I must get some warm clothes on. I opened the wardrobe and picked up some warm tracksuit pants and a sweater from the pile on the floor in there. I rubbed my hands together. Perhaps a shower would help. Then I would call Charlie at the hospital. I grabbed my bag and headed for the bathroom. Just as I was passing my bed I tripped, and smacked my hands down on the bedroom floor.

"Ow." Dammit, having frozen feet doesn't help the coordination issues. I reached for my shower bag again, when I thought I saw something shiny catch my eye under the floor. Under the floor? How could something shiny be _under_ the floor? I crawled over for a better look, my cold hands and feet forgotten for now. I peered between two floorboards. I decided there must be something there, so I started to try and lever one of them up a bit. This was much harder than it looked, and after a few minutes I went downstairs for a blunt knife.

I noticed the sky starting to darken as I glanced out the window, then grabbed the knife and went back upstairs. The knife made it much easier, and before long the floorboard was half up. I dropped the knife and pulled hard on the edges of the raised part. Suddenly it came free, and I fell back down with a bump.

Then I saw the small pile that had been placed under the floor. My arms jerked around my torso. These were my things under here. My _Edward_ memories. Here were my photo of Edward and Charlie, the bent photo of Edward and me, the tickets, and the CD that he had made me for my birthday. A small part of my mind noted it must have been the shiny CD that caught my eye. The rest of my mind was busy dealing with the onset of pain that the small pile had caused me. Numbly I picked up the CD and put it in my player. As the music washed over me, I could barely manage to find photo that showed Edward, looking even more perfect than I remembered, before I collapsed on the bed.

Having the memories thrust back at me with no warning was so much worse than I could ever have possibly imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

At last some colour started to appear in the sky. I still lay, fully clothed, on my bed. The anguish of last night's discovery had kept me awake sobbing all night. Selfish again – all thoughts of Harry had been forgotten in my own misery. I had cried so many tears over this boy. This perfect, angelic, boy. But he left me; he left me a long time ago. In the daylight I sat up on the bed, leaning back against the wall for support. The wall was cold and hard, which again reminded me of Edward. I drew some courage from the light, and looked down at the picture in my hand.

I studied Edward's beautiful topaz eyes, staring coldly out at me. He had already made his decision when this picture had been taken. Even before Edward left, I had folded this picture in half so that I was hidden from view. By comparison, I was so plain; he was flawless – godlike. This was reflected in all that we could (or in my case could not) do. The music still wafting gently from my player was testament to that. He had not only played, but composed, the beautiful pieces that were recorded. I could barely remember how to play "chopsticks" from my childhood lessons. While I was clumsy he was agile and graceful. I was stupid to have thought we could work, when really we obviously could never have been a good match. How could I have ever thought that someone like him would love someone like me?

I was still studying the photograph when there came a gentle knock at the window. I jumped – could my thoughts of Edward have conjured him up? I rushed over to the window and opened it, stretching my neck out to peer down. Of course it wasn't Edward, it was Jacob who had come to find me. Always my saviour. I stepped back, so that he could climb the tree and leap acrobatically into the room.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Jacob looked worried. Belatedly, I realised that of course I was still in yesterday's clothes, with red, swollen eyes. I wrapped my arms around my best friend, relieved that he, at least, had not left me.

"Jake," I sighed. His arms around me twitched.

I stood back to look at him. "How's Harry?"

Jake closed his eyes, and shook his head. My eyes filled with tears yet again.

"Harry didn't make it, Bella. But I thought you knew? Charlie has been helping Billy look after Sue. And if that's not the reason for your tears, then what…?"

Again I felt ashamed at how selfish I had been. It was too hard to form the words, so I led Jacob over to where I had left the photographs on the bed, and sat on the edge.

"When you dropped me home yesterday, I found a pile of photos and other things…" I gestured to the gaping hole in the floor, where I hadn't as yet returned the floorboard. I sighed, "I wasn't prepared for seeing him again. I know I'm selfish, but it hurt almost as much as that first day all over again."

I looked over at Jacob. The pain on his face was clear. Why did I keep doing this to him?

"Why have you folded this one over?"

I blushed. "Isn't it obvious?" I unfolded it, to reveal myself standing next to Edward. Jacob took the photo, and gently touched my face staring out of the picture.

"I still don't understand. Unless, as I would, you wanted to fold _him_ away."

"No, Jake. Look at me next to him. He's so…perfect. I am so plain, and ordinary. It's embarrassing."

Jake sighed, "Oh, Bella. You look beautiful, as always."

I shook my head. "But that's not all, anyway. Hear that music?" Jake inclined his head, "That was Edward too. He wrote and played it for me. He was so good…at everything. It's no wonder he left me, I am good at nothing."

Jacob grabbed me by the arms, "Good at everything? Except looking after you! Who he once claimed was everything to him? Don't put yourself down! Don't even compare yourself to that useless bloodsucker who hurt you so much! How could he do that, when you loved him? _I_ would never break your heart like that!"

Tears spilled out of my eyes, and Jake dropped his arms, his tone much gentler, "Sorry, Bella. I know you don't like a word spoken against him. But he left you, when you had done nothing to deserve it. How can you keep defending him?"

"I know, Jake, I know," I sobbed. His arms wrapped around me again, pulling me close. I wept against his shoulder, as he stroked my hair.

After some time, when I had settled down, Jake pulled back gently, announcing that he had to return to La Push to help with the arrangements for Harry's funeral. He kissed me quickly on the cheek, and was gone the way he came.

Charlie came home later that day, exhausted. I had come to my senses enough to prepare a light dinner, which we ate predominantly in silence.

"The funeral is tomorrow, kid. Will you be coming? Jake will be there with Billy."

"Of course Dad, I'll help any way that I can."

Charlie went upstairs to check his outfit for the funeral, while I did the dishes. I wondered how Sue, Leah, and Seth were coping. After putting the last plate away, I went up to bed. I hadn't slept the previous night, so had some catching up to do.

That night I dreamed. It was a familiar dream, with Edward standing in the shadows of a forest, his teeth gleaming. This time I was not alone on the other side of the clearing – Jacob was with me, in wolf form. I looked up at Edward,

"You hurt me, Edward," I managed.

"No Bella, I was trying to help. I love you! Trust me…" he purred.

Jacob growled. I wound my fingers into the russet wolf's long fur, urging him to stay with me. I would not lose Jacob too, I would _not_.

"How can I trust you? You left me!" I replied. Suddenly the three of us were not alone; the rest of the pack, and the Cullens, were there too. Huge wolves, all baring their sharp teeth towards Edward, while the Cullens had adopted offensive crouch positions.

"No!" I shouted, and as the wolves tensed their muscles ready to spring, I jerked awake. How could I reconcile these two families? It was not just Edward I had loved, but the rest of his family too. They had all left me, even Alice and Carlisle. And yet, my strongest fear in the forest had been for my new wolf family. They would surely suffer greatly in a battle with vampires. I shook my head. Just a dream, I told myself, just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

I dressed myself soberly, trying to keep the dream out of my head. I met Charlie downstairs; he had already eaten. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal, then left the bowl in the sink for later. I rode with Charlie today, in his cruiser, to the funeral. When we arrived, most of the La Push gang were already there, but it looked to be a small gathering for Harry. Jacob glanced over our way, but looked rather preoccupied. I wondered if I had hurt him too much yesterday, but as we all went to sit down, he sat by me and took my hand. It felt lovely and warm, of course, but soothing too. Charlie went to sit with Sue and Billy; Embry sat next to Jake, and the rest of the pack were nearby. Quil sat with them, a look of satisfaction on his face. He must have transitioned in the last day or so. Perhaps the grief of losing Harry helped bring him through the final stage. Sue and each of her children made a brief speech about Harry. I was surprised at the strength that Leah and Seth showed – Seth was only fourteen, even if he was very tall. Before long the ceremony was over, and we were all filing out again.

It seemed there was to be a gathering at Billy's place, where we could all remember Harry, and celebrate his life. I travelled with Jacob this time, in his Rabbit. It felt good to be together at a time like this. When we arrived, others were setting up some tables for food. Emily had outdone herself, with seemingly hundreds of platters emerging from her car. As everyone milled around, I heard snippets of conversations, listened to stories of Harry as a boy, as an adolescent, and as a man. Some simply discussed shared memories, while others recounted funny stories of things Harry had done or said. As the sun moved across the sky, I really appreciated the feeling of community, and family, that the people of La Push had. At one stage Sue requested a photograph of everyone who had come to celebrate Harry's life. I tried to sidle out of the way, but Jacob firmly escorted me back to the group, where he and his wolf brothers were assembled. We all raised our glasses for the photo,

"Harry!"

The gathering at La Push had lasted until evening, when people finally drifted back to their homes. As I dragged my clothes off my body and pulled on my pyjamas, I thought I caught a glimpse of russet in the forest. But before I could be sure, it was gone. I wondered sleepily why Jacob would possibly be out patrolling the neighbourhood after such a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke in the morning without dreaming, which was a relief. I made my way slowly to the bathroom, where I made the most of the hot water. As I pulled a pair of jeans and a sweater on, I suddenly remembered the flash of russet the previous evening. I hurried downstairs, not bothering to stop for breakfast. Charlie had already gone. I climbed into my truck, and headed straight for La Push. When I arrived at Billy's house, Jacob came out to greet me. Without me having to ask, he started explaining,

"Hey Bells, come in. It's best if you stay inside today."

"Why?" I was alerted to his cautious tone.

"Well, yesterday evening we caught the scent of your red-headed Victoria heading back this way again…"

I froze, "Charlie!"

"It's ok Bells, we've got Jared keeping an eye on him. You're the one we're worried about, which is why Embry and I were patrolling the area last night. We think she'll know you're here, so we're hoping she'll head this way."

I felt so guilty. Jared, Embry, Jacob, all the others, risking their lives because of me. The thought of Victoria made me tremble – and I didn't want my Jacob, nor his brothers, in her way.

As Jacob guided me inside, I noticed Sam deep in conversation with Paul, sending me only a cursory glance as I entered. Jacob explained that they would be going out to catch Victoria this very morning, in fact I had interrupted their battle plans. I caught hold of his arm,

"Jake, please, don't go…stay with me…"

"Aw Bella, don't ask me to miss the fun! Besides, Embry will be guarding La Push just in case she doesn't act as we expect. You'll be perfectly safe here with Billy. We'll be driving her North, away from here, so don't worry, Bella." He hugged me fiercely as he finished his spiel.

"I'm not worried about _me_! I'm worried about _you_! She's terrifyingly dangerous; how would I cope if I lost you now, Jake?" But he just grinned. Billy wheeled himself into the room,

"Relax, Bella, the boys will be fine. I just wish I could go with them! Stay here, have a cup of tea, and we'll hear as soon as there is some news."

As Jacob left, he gave me another swift but tight bear hug, ending in a kiss to my forehead. My heart leapt in my chest. What if this were goodbye? How could I possibly bear to lose my Jake? I felt sick with worry as I saw them all disappear into the forest. Billy looked at me, and raised an eyebrow, no doubt wondering at the emotions rushing across my face. But true to his nature, he stayed quiet. Billy rolled into the kitchen to put the kettle on, while I paced up and down the living area. I couldn't stand waiting, not knowing.

I couldn't concentrate on the tea that Billy gave me. I'm sure it was lovely, but my thoughts were trained entirely on the whereabouts of my favourite russet-coloured wolf. What if Victoria hurt him, or any of them for that matter? I couldn't bear to lose Jacob. As this thought ran through my head again and again, I realised that I would do anything to keep Jake by my side.

As I made the decision to go after Jacob, a howl ripped through the air. I raced towards the front door, even as Billy called out for me to stay inside. How could I stay inside when someone was in trouble?

I dashed out the door, tripping over stones on the way to my truck, and clambered up. The engine roared to life, and I prepared to head North. As I turned the truck around, I noticed Embry appear from the forest, and come flying down into my path.

I leaned out of the window, "Embry, what's going on? I have to find Jacob. I have to know he's alright! Please, get out of my way!"

Embry stood his ground, refusing to let me go anywhere. But then he yelped, and let out a different yowl; he crouched in agony, whining.

I leaped out of the car, running to Embry

"What is it? What's wrong?" Embry shook his great head – he wasn't hurt, but someone was, someone in the fight.

"Who? Who is it? Is it Jacob?" Embry just looked at me. My world collapsed; everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at home, on the sofa downstairs. Charlie was sitting in the chair nearby, watching me. I sat bolt upright,

"Jacob? Ch-Dad, how…"

"Relax, Bella, they said he'll be fine."

I couldn't settle yet, "Fine? Who…who said? How did I get here?"

Charlie sighed, "Jake's friend Embry brought you here. He said you'd fainted, and needed some looking after. It was Embry who said Jake will be fine, but he didn't elaborate. Want to explain what's going on, Bells?"

I loosened my grip on the armrest a little, but I really needed to see Jake with my own eyes before I'd be satisfied. And now I had to come up with some explanation for Charlie,

"Um, Embry didn't say anything else?"

"All he said was that Jake was horsing around with some of those huge friends of his, when he got hurt, but that he was going to be fine."

"Right, exactly. Those guys are huge, Dad. I was worried about him." I had to get this conversation finished, so I could head to La Push.

"Bells. There's something else. I don't really want to tell you, but you'll find out anyway."

Now I sat bolt upright again, "_What_? What is it Dad?"

Charlie sighed again, "Think about it before you do anything Bella…"

"_What?_"

"Well, someone I had hoped very much would never show their face in town again, wants to see you."

I blanched, "Edward?" Surely not. He wouldn't have come back, not after all this time.

Charlie winced, "Yes, him. And Alice is with him, or I may not have made myself stop and talk to them."

"Alice? Edward…and Alice…are back?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. Why now? Could I cope with seeing them – especially Edward – now? I didn't even know how I felt anymore. I had been so broken, for so long, and now that I was finally starting to feel whole again, and that I might love again, he reappears? I had to see him. I had to see him, _now_. But Jake…no, Embry said Jake will be ok.

"Right. Where are they, Dad?"

"They're outside. I didn't want to let them in, until I'd spoken to you about it. Do think about it Bells, he nearly destroyed you."

"Thanks Dad, I'll think," but I was distracted. Before I spoke to them, I had to at least call Billy.

"I'll just call Billy, then I'll talk to them, ok Dad?"

"Sure. I'll go sort some fishing tackle out – I don't think I could stay polite to that – boy." Charlie left the room.

I stood up, unsteadily, made my way over to the phone, and dialled the number.

"Billy? It's Bella. I heard Jake is ok?"

"Hi, Bella. Yes, Jake is healing well. He's asked for you, but is sleeping at the moment. Are you coming down?"

I sighed, relieved at last, "Thanks, Billy. Yes, I'll be down soon. There's something I have to sort first."

"See you soon Bella – we'll be thinking of you."

What did _that_ mean? Did he know already, that they were back? Probably; the wolves pick up vampire scents very quickly. Great, now Jake's probably mad at me. I hung up the phone, and prepared myself to see Edward again. As I headed towards the front door, there came a soft knock. I paused; of course, they could probably hear everything that was going on inside the house. I made it to the door, and opened it. I gasped, I truly had forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful he was.

"Edward," I managed. I glanced behind him, "Alice…come in."

"Thank you, Bella," came Edward's melodious voice. I struggled to breathe. We all proceeded to the living room; Edward and Alice were shockingly graceful, while I stumbled the whole way into the single chair. They sat together on the sofa. I couldn't help staring at him. He hadn't changed at all – of course. Alice looked concerned, and frustrated.

"So," I began, rather pleased with how steady my voice sounded, "How, um, have you been?"

"Bella," Edward's voice soothed, "Bella, it's so good to see you. I can't believe…I have missed you."

"Me? You've…missed…me?" I was astounded, "But, you left, you didn't want me anymore…"

Edward reached out towards me, but then let his hand fall. "Bella…" he began, but seemed to change his mind, "I wanted to see how you are. Turns out I couldn't stop thinking about you, after all…" He sighed.

"Bella, I lied. I have to be a good liar, after all. I really am so, so, sorry. I just wanted what was best for you, and my presence certainly did not seem best for you. I never stopped loving you. I tried to exist without you, but, as you know, I am essentially a selfish creature, and I found that I had to come and see you. I couldn't bear it any longer."

I was beyond astonished. I couldn't breathe. He _had_ loved me? But he caused me so much pain. I felt dizzy.

"Edward," I began; he leant forwards, towards me. His eyes had not lost any potency. I lost my train of thought. Alice twitched. I turned my attention to her momentarily, dragging myself away from his topaz eyes,

"Alice, what brings you here?"

Alice glanced at Edward, "I thought it – prudent – to come with Edward on his mission. I couldn't see how it would turn out." To say Alice looked discomfited was an understatement.

"You couldn't _see_?" I queried, "How can that be?"

"I don't _know!_" Alice exploded. Ah, this must be at least partly the cause of her frustration. "But anyway, Bella, I missed you terribly. You were a sister to me. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but, er, Edward thought it best if we were all gone."

I froze. I was thrown back to that day, when not only my beloved disappeared, but his whole family – who had become my family – too. My arms tightened around my stomach. My mind was spinning. I couldn't handle this right now, not when I hadn't seen Jake. I hadn't even heard what happened with Victoria!

"Edward, I need some time to think…"

"Of course." Edward leant back, so fast I didn't see the movement. "You have all the time you want. Alice and I can stay as long as you like. Forever, if you choose…"

My arms tightened again. More promises…Not now. I had to see Jake.

"Thanks Edward, it's just that I have to go see Jake…" Edward's face tightened, "he's been hurt, and I don't know how badly."

Alice frowned, "I can't see him! I can't give you the answer. Why can't I see him?" This was odd. She continued, "How was he hurt?"

I hesitated, but this was safe, surely. Victoria was a common enemy.

"Well, it's just that, well, you remember Victoria?"

Alice and Edward were both suddenly on their feet. Another invisible movement. "Victoria? She's not, she didn't…"

I sighed, "Yeah, she came back; she came back for me…"

I was cut off, as Edward's arms were suddenly around me, holding me tight, "No! I don't believe it! I should never have left you here!" Edward's arms were so cold, so hard… I'd forgotten that part. I'd grown accustomed to Jake's soft heat. Odd. I tried to pull away. Edward didn't let go.

"Edward…let go," came Alice's gentle voice. He looked down at his arms, and dropped them instantly.

"Sorry."

"No, um, problem," I managed. I wrapped my arms back around myself, feeling the cold left by his body. "So, um, yeah, Victoria turned up again, but the guys from La Push…well…they're, um, werewolves…"

"Werewolves!" Edward and Alice cut in together. "Well," muttered Alice quietly, "I suppose that explains the smell."

"Smell?" I was distracted,

"That's right, you smell a bit like wet dog," Alice said, dismissively.

"But, go on about Victoria," Edward cut in, impatiently.

"Right, well, as I was saying, Jake and his friends were keeping track of her, and they planned to ambush her today. Jake must have been injured in the fight, so I need to go see how he is."

"Jake. As in, Jacob Black?" queried Edward, his topaz eyes probing mine.

"That's right. It's only been these last few weeks, really…"

"A _young_ werewolf? Christ, Bella, could you attract much more trouble? Good thing I came back to look after you. I can't believe this!"

I looked at Edward, "They've been looking after me, Edward. They've been looking after Forks." I spoke quietly, "And now he is hurt, and I need to go see him."

"No!" came Edward's sharp reply. "I can't let you go back there, not to a pack of werewolves! They're _dangerous_ Bella! Don't you know what could happen to you? I can't let you put yourself in that sort of danger!"

"_Let_ me?" I snapped; I was suddenly shaking with rage. "Let me? What do you mean, _let_ me? You disappeared, Edward…" He winced, "You left me here! Do you have any idea how much that hurt? You can't just…just walk back in here, and tell me what I can and can't do!"

"I am just trying to protect you, Bella. It's for your own good. I will never forgive myself for leaving. I really was just trying to do what was best for you. I can't allow you to put yourself at risk with young werewolves. And what if they didn't deal with Victoria?"

Alice stepped forwards, resting a hand on Edward's arm, "Careful, Edward. Bella has managed while we haven't been here…"

I steadied my voice before speaking, "Thank you, Alice. Yes, I have coped. Not that it was easy," I glanced at Edward, who winced again, "And now my friend needs me. I will come and see you again later. Thank you for your visit."

Edward looked as though I had slapped him, but stood backwards. Alice kept her hand on him.

"We'll have a look around for Victoria," Alice spoke softly.

I couldn't reply. I left the room, and even made it to my truck, before the tears arrived. The engine started with a load roar, and I head off to La Push. My mind was jumbled. Now what do I do? Should I accept Edward back? What would that do to Jacob? Could I even live without Jacob now? Even the thought of Victoria seemed unimportant compared to this. I could barely see the road through my tears, and the confused thoughts going round in my head didn't help.


	6. Chapter 6

My head was still spinning when I reached Billy's house. I wanted to compose myself, but didn't want to wait any longer to see Jake. I hurried towards the door, stumbling over some non-existent rocks on the way.

"Come in, Bella!" came Billy's deep voice from inside. I hesitated for just a moment, then opened the door and went in. Billy sat in his chair, looking very sober. I started to panic again,

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. But go easy on him, Bella." Billy's eyes were on me appraisingly.

I went over to Jacob's door, and peered in. He was still in bed, but awake. His eyes looked bleak, hurt. I rushed over towards him. I couldn't believe how well he looked!

"Jake!" I reached the bed, and sat on the edge, taking one of Jacob's warm hands. "You're alright! I mean, they all said you were, but I just had to see for myself. What happened?"

Jacob looked at me slowly, "I got distracted, Bells. Nothing to worry about. The others covered me, so she didn't get me too bad. Arm got broken, but it's nearly fixed." I looked down. He certainly was holding his left arm rather stiffly, but it didn't look too bad, as he said. I felt overwhelming relief that he was here, and safe. But,

"What about Victoria, did she get away?"

"Nah, I told you, too easy! We cornered her and finished her off. She was more slippery than the black-haired male from before, but still just a bit of fun. None of us would have had a scratch, if it weren't for me losing concentration for a second…"

I frowned, "How did that happen Jake? I was worried about you,"

Jake snorted, "_that's_ how it happened, Bella. I was distracted when Embry saw that you were trying to head towards us. I was worried about you getting in the way, and the red-head must have noticed, and rammed into me. The others got her though, then brought me home. No sweat!"

I sighed, resting my head on his arm. Jake twitched a bit, "was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

I stiffened. I had to let him know, if he didn't already. Jake pulled his arm back, so I had to sit up again. I looked at him. His eyes were blank again. He must know.

"It's them. Edward, Alice, they've come back," I managed.

Jake cursed under his breath, "I knew it. Bella, don't do it. Don't go back to _him_. Look at what he did to you. Do you remember what you were like when Sam found you? I do! I've seen it in his head. I can't bear for you to go back to him, Bella. If that's what you're here to tell me, I don't think I can take it." Jake looked at me, his eyes pleading.

"I love you Jake, I don't want to hurt you," I started,

"But you love him more, right?" Jake cut in, harshly. "Bella, you are worth so much more than him. If you don't want me, at least choose someone who will treat you right. Take care of you. Not hurt you."

"This is hard for me, Jake, don't make it worse."

"Worse!" The word was muttered under his breath.

"I told him I'd think about it. He tried to stop me coming down here, but I had to come see you, Jake. I was so worried. I couldn't think about anything properly just yet."

Jacob growled, "He tried to stop you seeing me? Controlling, stupid – ". Then he paused, "But, you've not agreed yet?" There was hope in Jacob's voice. "Bella," he grasped me in a tight bear hug, "Bella, please, you know I love you. I'll be good to you! Please, make the right decision!"

"Jake…can't…breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry," he let me go a little, but kept me locked loosely in his arms. I enjoyed the warmth – such as stark contrast to Edward's arms just a short while ago.

"Hey kids!" We broke apart, as Billy rolled his wheelchair into the room. "Have a look at this photo, while you're here," he held out the picture for us. I reached out and took it,

"Thanks, Billy."

"No problem." He turned around, and wheeled back out. I wondered why he had interrupted us, but then looked down at the photo. It was from the gathering after Harry's funeral. Everyone looked relaxed and happy, like a big family, despite the sadness associated with the day's events. I searched until I found myself, resting against Jacob, his arms around me. Jacob was peering over my shoulder, looking at the photo too.

"You don't look that upset to be with me, there, Bells," he teased. I smacked him lightly on the wrist,

"I'm always happy when I'm with you Jake…" I paused. The truth of the words hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked at the photo again. Here, with my new family, I didn't stand out. Sure, the wolves were all super-fast and agile, but looking at the photo, they weren't astonishingly, inhumanely, flawless. I wasn't out of my depth in this crowd. This photo showed me as part of a group – part of a group where I fitted. Part of a group where I belonged. I spun around to face Jacob, dropping the photo as I flung my arms around his neck, and buried my face against his chest.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jake sounded panicked.

"Nothing," I mumbled, "nothing at all." I didn't want to let go, but I pulled back a little, so I could look up at Jacob. "Do you remember the photo I showed you the day Harry died?" Jake stiffened, so I took that as a yes. "I…I didn't belong there, Jake. I never felt worthy, I never, believed it was going to work. But, looking at that photo, I think perhaps I _do_ belong here…with you."

Jake gasped, "Bella?"

"I meant what I said, Jake, I am always happy when I am with you. _You_ make me so happy. How can I give that up? Why would I _want_ to give that up? Yes, it's true, I did love him. But he tore me apart. And it was you, Jake, who put me back together. I can't live without you now." I raised my eyes to his. They were blazing down at me.

"He came back, and yet, you choose me?"

I was certain now. I had worried during deliberation, but I had made my decision. The rest was easy. I whispered, "I choose you, Jake."

Suddenly Jake's lips were on mine, crushing them. My arms tightened around his neck. I wound my fingers in his hair, pulling him ever closer. I breathed in his scent with my eyes closed, as my mouth moved against his. Jake's lips were firm and dry, and he didn't hold back. No restraint. I could let myself go as I had not been able to…_before_. I moved my lips to his throat, his collarbone. Jake moaned softly. His hands found the skin at my waist, stroking gently. I pressed myself yet closer. I edged my body round so that I was lying down, next to Jake. I ran my hands along his arms, feeling the curve of his biceps. Kissing Jacob was much more natural than anything I'd ever done. We fit together like two halves of a whole. The passion I felt was overwhelming. I slipped my hands under his shirt, feeling the soft yet firm planes along his back. Jake moaned again. I silenced his mouth with my own. Jake ran his hands along the curve of my waist, down to my hips. I groaned with pleasure. The heat of his hands on my body felt unbelievable. Even after his hands moved on, my skin was left hot and tingling.

Jake's hand moved slowly from my waist down to my ankle; he caressed my calf; then, with a sudden movement, hitched my leg up around his waist. My breathing quickened. The heat that was Jake's hands moved back to my hips, my waist, then slid gently up under my t-shirt. My hands moved lower, finding the edge of his sweatpants. Jacob gasped, and pulled back abruptly,

"Bella," he breathed, "My Bella. We'd better stop for now; else I won't be able to control myself."

I pulled my hands out from under his shirt, and ran them up his arms, to stroke his face, "for now, then."

He leaned down to kiss me once more. Gently, this time. Tenderly. I could feel the love flowing between us. We would have plenty of time to finish this later. I knew he would never let me down. My Jacob. My sun.

* * *

**Note: I had some requests for a longer intimate scene between Jake and Bella. I added a little, but didn't want them to get _too _carried away. After all, Billy is still in the next room! Also, as nice as it is to imagine for them, I didn't think it should be the focus of the story :)**


	7. Epilogue

Edward:

I can't believe I let her go. I had it all, and I let it slip through my fingers. It's my fault. I know now that I should not have left her. Would that I could change the past. But I can't. I'm alone now, but I'm watching, waiting. Alice left Bella her phone number. I know they talk occasionally. Carlisle says I should move on, but I can't do that. Bella was the focus of my "life" – for want of a better word – for such an intense period; I can't just let it go. Besides, that _dog_ might leave her one day. I'll be here, waiting. I am good at waiting. Carlisle wants me to go with them to visit Tanya's family for a while. Perhaps. It's not far. I can come back easily to keep watch. I won't interfere with Bella's happiness. I saw the wolves' minds – I saw the damage I did to Bella when I left. I won't make it worse now. I know it was Jacob who helped heal Bella, and for that I am grateful. I can only regret my own stupidity in leaving her. I created this problem for myself; I will have to deal with it.

Jacob:

So much happiness. The girl I have loved for so long finally loves me too. I thought she was going to go back to Edward. I really thought she was. I don't think I could have handled that. But she didn't – she's with me. I will look after her. I will protect her. I will _always_ love her. My Bella.


	8. Finale

**Thank you so much for your reviews - I really appreciate it :) Here's what I consider a decent ending. I hope you do too.**  


* * *

10 years later:

Bella:

I can't believe it's been ten years since all the drama surrounding Edward. See, I can think his name now without even wincing. Sometimes I think back to my first love, and can enjoy the good times we had. But I have a sense of relief too. I know I made the right decision – the last ten years have proved that. Jacob and I have barely been apart since that first kiss in his room. I finished my studies at high school, then stayed around while Jacob finished his. We decided against going away to university, despite several offers, as it would have been too hard leaving La Push.

Billy and Charlie were ecstatic about Jacob and I being together, of course. They could barely keep the smiles off their faces when we became an item. Then again when we announced our engagement 5 years ago, there was nothing but joy and support from all our families – including the wolves, of course. We kept the wedding low-key, but the people most important to us were there. Renee and Phil came, and Mum seemed overjoyed to see me so happy. She confessed that she was pleased I had waited the few years longer until I'd found Jacob - my true soul mate. Like Charlie, she had been worried that I would rush into long-term commitment with Edward. They don't know how close I came, all those years ago.

Our families are all gathered nearby at the moment too – awaiting a special moment. The birth of Jacob and my second child is imminent. Our eldest, little Joseph, is enjoying the attention of all his grandparents while they are here. He certainly has them wrapped around his little finger, despite the fact he is only three. I ease myself into a sitting position on the sofa, so that I can see his black head bobbing through the window as he runs around playing some sort of tiring game with Charlie. Renee is in fits of laughter watching the antics. Jacob's head appears from the kitchen; he must have heard me move,

"Bella, sweetheart, is there anything I can get you?" His eyes are full of love, caressing me. They roam over my body, taking in the swollen belly. Jake takes the few paces towards me, so he can place his hands over mine, cradling our precious unborn child.

"I wonder if Joe will get a little brother, or a sister," he muses quietly. I smile across at Jake.

"Either way he, or she, will be very much loved, just as Joe is," I reply.

"No doubt about that," Jake glances out the window towards Joe and his adoring family.

Serenity and contentment roll off me in waves as I watched my Jacob. Nowhere was there anyone as in love, and loved, as I was.

Jacob:

I hear Bella move, and stop making sandwiches to poke my head around the corner. Sure enough, she's sitting up now. My beautiful Bella. She looks radiant; glowing from the inside as my child grows inside her. I go closer; even after all these years I haven't lost the urge to hold Bella in my arms. Her hands are cradling her beautiful swollen stomach. I place mine over the top. I can feel small movements inside – not long to go now. I am so proud of Bella. She is a wonderful mother, and brings me happiness every time I look at her.

I spoke to Sam about imprinting, years ago. The way I feel about Bella seemed to me so similar to the way Sam feels about Emily. The only difference is that I loved Bella long before I first changed. We aren't sure exactly what this means, but Sam thinks Bella would have been my imprint, had I not already loved her so desperately. As it was, the "first glance" that I had of Bella was when I was human, rather than a werewolf, so the change of worldly connections that Sam felt couldn't occur in quite the same way for me. The important thing is that my world revolves around Bella. Her happiness brings me joy. There can be no other for me.


End file.
